


[podfic] Pathetic Lifeforms

by Carmarthen, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Humor, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon encounter DINOSAURS.





	[podfic] Pathetic Lifeforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pathetic Lifeforms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44537) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Dinosaurs, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Crack, Humor, Pre-Canon, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:03:49

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this podfic  **[as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Pathetic%20Lifeforms_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0436.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
